


Guilty in love.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, EXO Big Bang Round 1, Fluff and Smut, Love comes last, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, References to Depression, Sexual assaults, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolves in Heat, emotional struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: After a terrible accident, Sehun exiled himself out of the pack, and tried to live in the city as a loner but life prepared him a different route and no matter how much he tried to fight it, he failed.written for the EXO Big Bang Event
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 42
Kudos: 59
Collections: EXO Big Bang Writing Event





	1. Chapter 1

It was a choice more than fate. Truly, nobody wanted Sehun out of the pack but he couldn't stay knowing he caused the death of a packmate and the injury of five, other than himself.

Nobody could stop him as he ran to the nearest city.

Once he met the authorities, he claimed he lost his memory and had no recollection of who he was. It was a simple tactic to get a new identity, which worked, and a way to find life among humans. Hiding his wolf side was not easy, not when he was a dominant wolf by nature. It took him five months to get an ID card and social number, and a year to find a routine.

His first instinct was to live in the suburbs of a big city, working in a hotel as a staff member of the cleaning service. His hours were booked and the pay was enough for his little needs. A year has passed for him like that and he grew used to it, his wolf never surfacing again, and he learned to live in peace.

He even became friends with the annoying coffee shop waiter who kept asking him random questions every time he passed by. Sehun used to dismiss him at first but he gradually started answering. The waiter was Kim Jongin, a man around his age apparently, tall and handsome enough to annoy Sehun. He was such a pig-headed man, really. Sehun was always annoyed with him even if he grew fond of him as time passed. Jongin was kind and knew how to cheer him up after a bad day at work, but never stopped asking Sehun tons of questions.

"Do you really can't remember who you are? You seem to know though," Jongin's most asked question was always about his memory.

Sehun hated that particular question but had a made-up answer on that, "All I know about myself come from the police station, they gave me the identity I have now." Jongin pouted, "no, I don't remember anything before the police found me, Jongin." Jongin was about to object, "I know I look way stable for someone with no memories but that is because I made my new ones. I am Oh Sehun, I have a good job, I have a small house and I have a friend called Kim Jongin."

Jongin blushed madly, "you see me as a friend?" Sehun smirked nodding as he managed to change the subject. Jongin kept speaking about his friends who he met often on the weekend. He invited Sehun over and the latter declined.

"I work on the weekends too," Sehun gave Jongin a pat on the head and stood to leave the coffee shop, "I have to go now. I am working tomorrow."

Jongin stood as well, "See you tomorrow? My shift ends as yours. We can eat dinner somewhere," Jongin offered, receiving a nod from the wolf. Sehun walked home, which took him around an hour and a half, only to fall asleep as soon as he had a simple dinner.

His life didn't make much of a turn, just his friends' circle. Jongin made sure to make every friend of his become Sehun’s friend which were a lot of people to get used to. Some were fun to be with, some so so but none of them was pushy like Jongin. They were okay with what Jongin told them, some even scolded him for asking questions about Sehun’s private life. Sehun liked them in the end and he soon became their baby maknae.

Chanyeol, one of his new friends, found him a job, at a gym, considering how fit Sehun seemed to be, he trained for a month and soon he became a coach there. It was a better paying job with better working hours. Sehun had more free time, which wasn’t a good thing for him. He hated how lonely he felt after living years with a pack. It made him look for an alternative, a way to keep himself busy, so he looked for night classes. He needed a high school degree to at least keep his job anyway.

The night classes started in March, just like any regular school in Korea. He finished his shift by eight pm and ran to the school. He made it fifteen minutes before class, heading to the administration to finish his registration. “Your class is in 1-7, first level.” Sehun nodded and made it to the stairs when a scent kicked him in the gut. He doubled down in shock when he realized what it was. A wolf.

A stupid wolf scent marked the hallway and Sehun felt his inner wolf howl in need. He followed the scent for a moment before he held himself. “No,” Sehun tightened his hold on his bag. “I am not here for another wolf. I am here for my studies. Focus, Sehun. Focus.”

He looked up to notice himself in front of his classroom. He knocked on the door, finding a man already there, writing on the board. He was definitely the teacher. The man looked at him before smiling so brightly Sehun could definitely mistake the time for a very sunny morning. “Hi, get in!” Sehun looked inside to find a few people already sitting. He looked back to the man who approached him with a cat smile. “Don’t be shy. We are all here to learn.”

Sehun nodded, unable to control the storm in his mind. He walked in and sat in the front row, hoping that the wolf will be in the back and he won’t have to smell him. He picked out his notebook and pencils when he noticed the teacher stand in front of him.

“What is your name?” The teacher was holding a pad, looking through a list of names.

Sehun could tell because it shone in the man’s eyes. He was short enough for Sehun to meet his eyes even in his position. “Oh Sehun.” He realized how shaken he was when he spoke. His voice was vibrating so much it made him look away in embarrassment.

The teacher gave him a surprised look. “Oh, here you are,” he let out a bright exclamation as he clicked on his pad before looking at Sehun with an impressed look, “You completed the quiz with a higher mark, which is good. This class is more advanced than the six other ones.” The teacher looked at the others. “All of you here can read and write properly. So we will proceed with the courses of the second grades. I’ll explain once the clock struck nine pm, Okay?” The other men and women behind him let out a cheerful yes and The teacher smiled.

At nine pm, the class was full and Sehun was still dizzy from the scent that filled the room the more time passed. It wasn’t bad. It was even euphorically intoxicating. Sehun felt his insides warm-up at the sudden urges to have the other wolf around and bury his nose on the wolf’s glands. “So, we will start the class.” The teacher sounded so happy, Sehun couldn’t help it and smiled. The teacher smiled back, as brightening as before, “I am Kim Jongdae and I’m your teacher.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sehun surprisingly focused more on that class. He answered most of the questions and held his smile until the end of the class. When it did end, the other people left but Sehun took his time, trying to inhale as much as he could of the scent. “Sehun ssi, can I have a word with you?” Sehun looked up to Jongdae who smiled at him. He nodded shyly and the teacher smiled brighter at that. “You did well today, I wanted you to know, and I hope you will keep up the good work.”

“I will,” Sehun spoke firmly and left with a smile. It was only in the school gate that he realized that the scent had faded when he left the classroom which meant the scent owner didn’t leave the classroom before him. It was the teacher.

The realization nearly made him drop the school, but he decided not to. Jongdae didn’t seem to realize he was a wolf, probably because Sehun refused to scent mark his own clothes. Also, Jongdae’s scent wasn’t that bad. It was making him incredibly happy and the void he felt after leaving his pack is now gone. He could handle it until he’s getting his degree and a better contract. He was okay with that. “Sehun ssi?” He jumped out of his thoughts and looked at Jongdae who seemed to play with his car keys. “Are you alright?”

Sehun nodded and bowed before walking away. He ran off as soon as he could avoid to be seen. The school was twenty minutes away from his place so he made it home soon enough and collapsed on the bed, breathless. Things ran through his mind. He realized after a short reflection that Jongdae was a good looking man and smelled so good. He didn’t look like an Alpha, didn’t smell like one too. Sehun had rarely interacted with omegas so he didn’t know if they were supposed to smell just as good. Betas, on the other hand, could smell like that, so Sehun labelled him as a Beta. 

He had classes five days a week and he truly started to look forward to them.

However, Sehun didn’t expect to face a stronger scent, especially not from the same person. It had been less than a month since he started his course and Jongdae smelled incredibly alluring that night. Sehun couldn’t help and feel his inner wolf claw itself out. He tried to hold it the best he could only to raise his hand, “yes, Sehun ssi?”

“May I leave? I don’t feel good.” He sounded tense and breathless. Jongdae nodded at him and he packed, running out of the classroom like he had fire on his tail. He made it home in time before his rut could manifest. He had expected such situations, even prepared himself mentally for the loneliness it will come with, so he relaxed as soon as he had his knot trapped between two pillows while kneeling on the floor, tightening them down. It was way too tight but Sehun didn’t care as he slammed himself inside it, riding his knot off. “Jongdae!” He realized which name he moaned as he released on his apartment’s floor and soon shame filled his veins. He showered and cleaned up before sleeping, without having dinner. 

He didn’t show up for around three days, hoping he could avoid Jongdae’s triggering scent, therefore he could avoid having a full rut. On his return, Jongdae looked quite happy to see him.

“We are glad you are back, Sehun.” He smiled shyly again but said nothing. The scent was still strong but bearable. “Please stay after class to pick your assignments.” Sehun nodded and the session went smoothly until the end. As he observed the others leave, Sehun was filled with anxiety and nervousness. Jongdae seemed to catch on. “Are you alright, Sehun ssi?”

“Yes, teacher.” Sehun forced himself to act normal when Jongdae threw his scent suddenly but he flinched incredibly.

He looked at Jongdae like a deer caught in the headlights, while the man sighed, “you are a wolf too.” Sehun picked the offered papers and froze there.“I am sorry for my heat. I didn’t expect to meet wolves in the city.” Jongdae sounded so devastated and gloomy that Sehun shivered.

“Neither did I.” Sehun approached him hesitantly and bowed. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Jongdae frowned at that, “aren’t you going to call your pack on me?” Sehun tensed and looked at Jongdae who looked extremely defensive. “It won’t be the first time a random pack tried to take me in just because I am an omega.”

“An omega?” Sehun looked at the man, studying him sceptically. “I thought you were a beta, since you didn’t smell like me… but…” He couldn’t say more as Jongdae looked uncomfortable as he fixed the mess of his desk. “I don’t have a pack.” It snapped Jongdae’s attention from his office to Sehun who looked away, blushing. “I’ll get the assignments ready by tomorrow. Goodbye, Teacher.”

Jongdae and Sehun didn’t open the subject after that, Jongdae even made sure to keep his scent at bay which made Sehun both thankful and hurt. They barely interacted outside their classes, which gave Sehun a peace of mind, until something came to change everything.

Sehun was heading out of work, on a friday, and as he had no classes that night, he went directly to Jongin’s workplace. On his way, he noticed Jongdae screaming and struggling to escape whoever was holding his hand. It did hit Sehun in the deepest sides of him and he rushed to kick whoever that was before putting himself between Jongdae and the man who screamed, “the fuck?”

Sehun and Jongdae smelled the other wolf’s anger so Jongdae didn’t approach him and flinched when Sehun looked at him, “run,” Sehun ordered coldly and so Jongdae did. He ran to his car and disappeared while Sehun faced the man. He smelt the scent of an alpha on him, the scent of dominance so he threw his scent back, “you don’t have the right to touch what doesn't belong to you.”

“The omega doesn’t belong to you either,” the alpha hissed in rage, “you got no right to step between me and him.”

Sehun smirked, “you got no right to force an omega in public, we are not in the woods, and you better revise your behaviour before your pack gets hurt,” Sehun warned as he stood confidently. “Humans don’t believe in shapeshifters, they have laws that will never recognize our instincts so you better behave.” Sehun left him at that and headed toward Jongin’s coffee shop when he was pushed to a dark alley. They were fast in their wolf forms, attacking, biting, and wrecking Sehun who didn’t have time to defend himself. He lost consciousness right then and there and woke up on the following morning, still where he was. Apparently, his phone and money were gone, which he wasn’t sad about, but he was still too hurt to move. They broke a few bones and tore many spots on his skin. He was in very bad shape when he managed his way out of the alley.

He literally crawled back to the gym where his co-workers called for help. “I defended someone who was getting mobbed and they kicked me to death,” was all he said to the police, “they took my phone and my money.”

Chanyeol was fast by his side in the hospital, then soon Jongin showed up, worried beyond his mind, “I knew something happened! You never refuse my calls or turn your phone off!” He spoke angrily, “what were you thinking Sehun? They could have killed you!”

Sehun smiled a little, “who would have missed me if I died, anyway? I’m a nobody with no family,” he said and Jongin looked shocked before suddenly sobbing as he walked out. Sehun felt bad for making Jongin cry but he only said the truth. He was a nobody. He had no pack, no family and only a friend who already had a list of friends. Jongin won’t miss him that much, will he?

Chanyeol followed Jongin and returned later with water. Jongin got in just after he gave Sehun a sip, “you may not have a family but we are your friends, we would have missed you,” Jongin scolded, sniffing, “All those times I tried to be your friends, doesn’t count?”

“They do,” Sehun lifted his hand which Jongin held, “but you got your life, tons of friends, while… I am just a man with no identity.”

Jongin frowned, thinking before he spoke again, “you know you could change that if you put a little more effort into meeting people.” Sehun nodded and Jongin rolled his eyes at how easy his reaction was. “You don’t plan to befriend anyone, do you?” Jongin chuckled as Sehun sheepishly smiled, “guess I will try to force it on you.”

Sehun chuckled but didn’t object. He remained in the hospital for a month. He didn’t expect visitors and received none other than Jongin and his friends. They took turns to bring Sehun some joy and keep him company which warmed Sehun’s heart. Once out of the hospital, he returned to work normally, as he healed around the second week and only remained to keep the doctor’s sharp eyes away from his fast healing abilities. He also didn’t have marks or scars which amazed the doctors. “My skin rarely keeps scars,” Sehun explained to them.

The return to school was filled with anxiety. He walked into the classroom with no expectation at all so to see “welcome back, Oh Sehun” written in cute calligraphy made him tear up. The other students encircled him and expressed their joy he returned. Meanwhile, Jongdae’s scent was filled with nervousness and Sehun didn’t know what to do with that. He wanted to hug Jongdae, to reassure him, to ask if he was okay or if he got harassed again but he wasn’t able to do much in public. He only bowed to the teacher.

“I am sorry for disappearing on you, Teacher,” he spoke sincerely; “I will try to do well and catch up with everything I missed.”

Jongdae looked shocked for a moment before smiling brightly and saying, “I am sure you will do just fine, Sehun,” Sehun felt his heart melt at that smile and Jongdae added, “I am here if you need help.”

The class started on a happier note and Sehun made sure to be the last to leave the class. He waited until he and Jongdae were alone, “did they harass you?” Jongdae looked at him, shocked for a moment, before smiling and shaking his head. It made Sehun sigh, “I am glad. I truly thought they went after you after they attacked me.”

“So it was that pack,” Jongdae mumbled sadly, “I am sorry it happened because of me, Sehun.”

Sehun approached him and held his shoulder, “I would have done what I did anyway, either for you or anyone,” he said with a smile. “It doesn’t matter if you are an alpha or an omega,” Sehun added, “they should respect boundaries. We are not led by our instincts all the time.”

“I understand,” Jongdae smiled lightly, “thank you for saving me that day, Sehun. I truly appreciate it.” Sehun felt his chest swell with pride and he nodded with a smile before bowing and walking out. He had never felt so proud of himself since he left the pack. He was still smiling when Jongdae’s car drove by him, “Sehun ah! Let me drive you.”

“It’s okay Teacher. I don’t live that far and I don’t want you to risk your safety for me,” Sehun bowed to him, “thank you for the offer.”

Jongdae sighed but still nodded and drove away. The following days, Sehun noticed Jongdae gave him some extra care, especially after class. “Why are you treating me differently?” Sehun asked him once as everybody left. “You don’t owe me anything, teacher.”

“I’m not doing this because I am your teacher,” Jongdae objected and fidgeted as he added, “I’m just worried about you.” Sehun gave him an astonished look and he elaborated, “what you witnessed is something I’ve been through before, but got saved with the help of humans. I always had someone saving me but you were kicked to the point you had to stay a month in the hospital and I realized it meant they nearly killed you.”

Sehun nodded and explained, “I healed completely two weeks after the attack, but I had to stay for my friends’ sake.” Jongdae didn’t seem convinced, “the proof is that all my scars were healed by the time I was discharged and every scar takes like two weeks to disappear.”

Jongdae looked at him, expressionlessly, “I guess you’re right. Will you warn me if something goes wrong?” Sehun was surprised by the request and blinked at Jongdae who added, “The fact we aren’t members of packs doesn’t mean we can’t count on each other. You can come to me if you need help within the possible.”

Sehun blushed, “sure, I will. Thank you for offering your help, Teacher.”

“I am not asking as a Teacher but as an omega and before that as a wolf,” Jongdae smiled kindly at him and Sehun nodded with a reassuring smile, “I will let you go now, but make sure to contact me if needed, my number is in the classroom sheet.”

Sehun realized he indeed had Jongdae’s phone number in his classroom sheet later that night and saved it as “homeroom teacher” to avoid Jongin’s snooping. “Here is my new number, teacher, in case you need me.”

Jongdae didn’t answer but Sehun didn’t mind.

Their interaction remained like that, they barely stepped the boundaries of teacher-student and Sehun wondered if Jongdae would treat him the same outside school. Thankfully, Jongdae wasn’t mobbed or attacked by another pack, maybe because Sehun scent-marked his jacket after class almost every time he goes there, “it will keep any alpha from attacking you because they will think you already belong to one,” he explained to Jongdae.

Little did he know that Jongdae’s skin seemed to soak the scent. He didn’t smell different for Sehun but Jongdae knew Sehun’s scent was stuck on him even after showering. It was annoying but at the same time it gave him a huge amount of relief and security. He couldn’t admit it even to himself but Sehun’s scent on his jacket had chased more than the alphas.

The first break of the year came right after exams, to which Sehun did his best, and Sehun decided to take his friends out. He got his pay, he had some savings, so he was finally willing to spend some on himself.

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Jongin spoiled him back, celebrating his good efforts at studying, while Jun Myun and Minseok made sure he had a full tummy that day. They got him at least five bubble-teas. Sehun had fun and much to Jongin’s surprise, laughed a lot. They were heading to a nightclub, to wrap the day when Sehun noticed someone familiar getting surrounded. He tensed instantly, “who is that?” Jongin asked.

“My homeroom teacher,” Sehun hissed as he ran toward Jongdae. He made it on time before one of the men could hold Jongdae’s hand. “Take your dirty hands off him,” Sehun warned, standing tall and glaring bloody murder at the man in front of him. He could see Jongin and Chanyeol stand by his side and it boosted his confidence, “leave my man alone.”

The man lifted his hands up, “fair enough. You better claim that bitch though,” the man, Sehun realized was an alpha, “as juicy omegas are rare to find.”

“I won’t claim him to please your fucking ego, Omegas are people you should respect not your toys to fuck,” Sehun hissed, suddenly so enraged his eyes shone in red, “you disgusting piece of shit.”

A hand on his made him look at Chanyeol who stepped back in shock, “Sehun…”

“Take him away and go,” Sehun ordered before looking at the Alpha who surely was displeased, “If I see you approach him or any omega that does not belong to you, I’ll castrate you. Understood?” The sudden drop of tone mixed with rage made the men shiver and so they nodded and left. Sehun closed his eyes and sighed, deflating before turning. He was shaken and didn’t expect to see Jongdae standing there.

“Sehun…” Jongdae started when Sehun suddenly smiled.

He approached the man and patted his head, ignoring his friends, “I told you I got your back.” Jongdae nodded and rested his head on Sehun’s chest, “it is okay for now. They are gone.”

“But who are they?” A voice broke the spell and he looked at Chanyeol who seemed worried for him, “and who are you?” Sehun glanced at him before looking away.

“I am nobody you should be concerned with,” He started before looking where the alphas went and added, “They are shape shifting wolves, probably in the city to buy supplies or to look for fun.”

The silence that followed made Jongdae push Sehun away to face his friends, “please allow me to take you for a coffee or a drink.”

Jongin and the rest who had no idea what was going on just offered Jongdae to join them in the nightclub. He followed them, worriedly looking at Chanyeol and Sehun who stood behind. “Aren’t you coming?” Jongin asked them but Chanyeol only nodded.

Sehun stepped ahead but Chanyeol held his arm, “so you didn’t lose your memory.” it was a statement and Sehun didn’t deny, nodding, only for Chanyeol to sigh furiously, “and you lied to Jongin?”

“I was supposed to be just a human, with no identity,” Sehun spoke rather lifeless before adding as he looked at Chanyeol, “I have no identity, Chanyeol hyung. I am, as you can see, a lonely person with no family ties and no one to rely on. Jongin is perhaps the only thing I had before meeting you guys, and losing him was and still is the scariest part.” Chanyeol did let him go and he stepped ahead before looking at him, “I am still the secretive Oh Sehun, hyung. I am just Sehun with no secrets for you.”

He walked ahead and noticed Chanyeol walking by his side at some point, lost in thoughts. They said nothing as they got in the club and ordered drinks. Jongdae seemed so out of place before seeing him and beaming. Sehun smiled back at him and sat by his side, “are you okay?” Jongdae asked.

“I am doing better,” Sehun admitted before handing the beer to him, “please drink up.”

Once they were done with a round of beers, Jongin pulled Sehun to the dance floor, which the others did as much, leaving Jongdae and Kyungsoo sitting on their booked table. They seemed to be enjoying the conversation whenever Sehun looked at the omega, “I thought he was your homeroom teacher,” Jongin said and Sehun looked back at him with confusion written on his face, “You like him.”

“He is good looking,” Sehun admitted, “but he is also acting pretty normal for someone who got almost mobbed.”

Jongin nodded before wrapping his arms around Sehun, pouting, “true but I still want you to focus on me,” Jongin whined and Sehun chuckled, relaxing and dancing with Jongin.

More drinks were taken and except Sehun, they were pretty much tipsy, “Glad I know where everybody lives,” he commented as Jongdae called it a night and wanted to leave, “do you want me to walk you to your car?”

“I don’t want to bother you,” Jongdae dismissed him but Kyungsoo patted his back.

“Let him, or he will be worried out of his mind,” Kyungsoo commented to which Jongdae simply nodded before following Sehun. The walk to the car was silent but pleasant. Jongdae had parked his car rather far from where the nightclub was so Sehun had time to sober up as they stood by it and Jongdae opened the door.

“I am glad I managed to protect you this time too,” Sehun commented, smiling at him reassuringly.

Jongdae nodded before pausing, looking inside the car absently, “I was terrified, every single time,” Jongdae said suddenly and Sehun blinked in confusion when Jongdae tiptoed to kiss his cheek, “thank you for keeping me safe.”


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun was glad Chanyeol didn’t push the shape shifter subject; neither did the rest of them. However, Jongin seemed more suggestive, and Sehun felt he was kind of misleading his friend by not being upfront. “Jongin,” he asked his friend when he made his mind to stop Jongin from hanging on him, “do you like me as more than a friend?”

Jongin paled. They were in his coffee shop, an hour before his night classes, so he had time. Jongin fidgeted, “maybe?”

“You shouldn’t,” Sehun spoke kindly but still Jongin looked hurt, “you are an amazing guy, Jongin, but I think your heart is falling for the wrong guy. I am not good for you and worse, I don’t feel the same.”

“Oh,” Jongin looked devastated, “I understand.”

Sehun stood to hold him from leaving, “you don’t.” Jongin looked up to meet his eyes and he allowed his golden eyes to shine out of his brown glamour. Jongin tensed incredibly, “you truly don’t.”

“Sehun?” Jongin was speechless, which was a first, and Sehun just patted his head and walked away promising to come back tomorrow. Jongin remained there shocked.

Jongdae smelled like heat when he got in the classroom, the first since he left Jongin earlier than usual, “hyung,” Sehun froze by the door noticing Jongdae’s expression, “you smell like you are in heat.”

“I know but I can’t call in sick,” Jongdae sighed, looking tired, “I took suppressant so the scent should ease soon, don’t worry.”

“I am not worried about it,” Sehun commented realizing he didn’t smell Jongdae since the last time so probably he just needed to wait, “I am worried about you, Teacher, you look really tired.” Jongdae smiled kindly at him but said nothing and Sehun didn’t push.

The course went fine despite how heavy the heat was and Jongdae looked more tired by the end of it, everyone in class promised him they won’t tell that he missed the next class if he prefer to rest the next day, “we can definitely use the time as a self study time and get done with our assignments,” said an old woman who gave Jongdae a cold pack to ease his fever.

Sehun was glad they managed to convince Jongdae to stay at home the next day while his classmates and he did come that day to self study. They chatted as quietly as possible and worked on math’s lesson using the board. It was fun and Sehun enjoyed it so he made sure to text Jongdae, letting him know they had a fun self study session as he left the class. Jongdae called him right after.

“Sehun,” he sounded breathless, shivering, “help me, please.”

Sehun tensed as he ran to the bus stop, “Where are you?”

“I am home,” Jongdae whimpered, “I am alone and I tried to cool it down but the suppressants didn’t work. I think they are expired, Sehun, please fetch me some from a vet or a pharmacy, please!” Jongdae really sounded in pain so Sehun sighed.

“Give me the name of it and I will buy it from the pharmacy,” Sehun offered, walking away from the bus stop. Jongdae thanked him and offered to send him the name and his address in a message.

Sehun managed to find the medicine in the seventh pharmacy he got in, bought it with some menthol gel and rushed to take the subway near Jongdae’s place, before running all the way to the address. He rubbed menthol in his nose to block his sense of smell which was painful and knocked.

He was sure he would be immune to Jongdae’s state but as soon as Jongdae opened the door, Sehun felt his inner wolf growl. Jongdae didn’t just smell like submission, but also walked out in only a shirt , his skin glittering. “Here is the suppressant,” Sehun managed to say, “I will go fetch you food while you cool down.”

“Alpha, I need you,” Jongdae whimpered and Sehun tensed, “please, help.”

Despite the menthol, Sehun could smell Jongdae and a huge part of him wanted to give in but he shook his head, “this is not you, this is the heat talking. Go to the bathroom, shower,” Jongdae didn’t move and he had to use his Alpha’s tone to make the omega move, “Shower, now!” Jongdae forced himself out of the way and showered as Sehun opened the windows before walking out to buy food from a nearby food stand. He got some pork to fry at home. He knocked again and Jongdae opened the door, naked aside from the towel.

“Go to bed and stay in bed until I tell you,” Sehun ordered and Jongdae nodded before leaving. The alpha sighed in relief when Jongdae indeed smelled less intense as before and fixed something with the food he bought. He knocked before getting in, “wear something and come eat.”

“Okay,” came a whimper.

Sehun did set the table and rubbed some gel in his nose. Jongdae showed up wearing pajamas and Sehun felt relieved, “sit, you need to eat and drink a lot of water.”

Jongdae sat down, awkwardly silent, and Sehun served him.

It took the omega a while to speak, “I am sorry.” Sehun looked up from his rice bowl, “I am ashamed of how little power I have over this; it never happened before.”

“It is okay,” Sehun reassured, “I know how hard it is. When my rut hits me, it takes me a while to control it.”

Jongdae snapped at that, “You never had your rut around me,” he remarked.

“I did when you had your heat for the first time but honestly I didn’t in a year and a half before that” Sehun admitted, “I denied my inner wolf and since then he didn’t show up and so my rut was easy to handle.”

Jongdae nodded, understanding, and ate some more. Once Jongdae’s rice bowl was empty, Sehun offered him the suppressant with water and Jongdae drank it up. He thanked Sehun before wobbling to bed. Sehun made sure he was tucked properly and left the house.

Once on the subway, Sehun felt feverish. He felt dizzy and hot, which reminded him of the time he was rutting. “No,” he whispered in realization as he walked out of the subway, walking to his small house. He texted Chanyeol letting him know he caught the flu and he couldn’t go to work tomorrow while he undressed as soon as he locked his door. He picked all his towels, wetting them and wrapping himself with them in order to cool down as he laid on the floor. It didn’t ease the knot on the base of his length, making him claw on the floor. He struggled to cool down only to sleep on his spot, tired.

He didn’t wake up until the knocks on his door became unbearable. He stood to wrap a towel our his waist and rested his forehead on the door, “who is that?”

“Sehun?” Jongin’s voice was filled with relief, “open the door. I kept calling and knocking, please.”

Sehun looked at his messy house and sighed, faking a cough, “no, you will catch my flu, I can’t open the door.”

“I am wearing a mask and I got you medicines,” Jongin insisted, “please let me in.”

Sehun sighed in defeat, picking back his underwear and forcing his knot in a tight pair of pants before wearing something baggy to cover it up. He opened the door on a worried Jongin only to notice Chanyeol standing by his side. A cold hand on his forehead made him look back at Jongin who hissed.

“You are burning! You need to see a doctor,” Jongin scolded only for Sehun to shake his head and wobble back to the bed where he lied down. “Why are there so many wet towels on the floor?”

“I tried to cool my fever,” Sehun mumbled as he covered himself properly., “I will clean later, guys.”

Chanyeol rested a hand on his head, frowning, “your fever is too high for you to function,” he commented, “we will give you medicine for it first okay? But you need to eat.”

“Kyungsoo and Minseok are coming with soup!” Jongin announced as he wiped the floor while Chanyeol handed Sehun the medicine.

Sehun held Chanyeol’s hand and whispered as Chanyeol looked at him, “please, I need to be alone.” Chanyeol nodded and pushed Jongin to the kitchen. Sehun sighed as he forced himself to the bathroom. He locked himself in and curled in the small shower cubicle.

As he listened to his friends’ voices, Sehun regretted every decision that led him to be in this position. He wanted to suffer his rut in peace but even that wasn’t given to him. “Sehun! Minseok hyung is here!”

He forced himself up, washing his face with cold water, and walked out of the bathroom. Minseok noticed his state and touched his neck, “he is truly burning,” Minseok frowned before checking his pulse, “his heart is beating abnormally.”

“I am right here,” Sehun mumbled as he held Minseok’s hand from checking his eyes, “it is just the flu, I will be fine after a night of sleep.”

Chanyeol came to his rescue and helped him to bed, handing him a bowl of soup. “We will let you sleep for now and I will return after a few hours,” Chanyeol said after a while, “I will take him myself to the hospital if the medicines won’t make any change.”

“You better take him if the fever won't go down,” Minseok said packing to leave, “I got to go back to work, I will come back later at night.”

Sehun sighed in defeat as he knew he wouldn't be able to stop them from coming. They walked one by one and he had to find a way to ease his rut. He knew that the only way for him aws to knot something or someone. He rutted on a pillow for what seemed hours only to collapse unsatisfied despite how many condoms he filled. It wasn’t working. “Fuck my life,” he muttered as he cleaned up and showered.

He made some fried meat and noodles which he ate and went to sleep. Once he lied down, it crossed his mind that his inner wolf woke up after facing Jongdae’s submission. He realized that it wasn’t usual for both of them. He picked the phone, calling Jongdae who picked the phone fast: “hello? Sehun?” he sounded breathless.

“I wanted to check on you,” Sehun mumbled shyly, “Did the suppressant work?”

Jongdae let out a sigh and admitted, “It didn’t work at all. I tried everything to ease it but nothing works,” Sehun sighed as well.

“I went on rut too,” Sehun admitted, “I think our scent or auras ignited our heat and magnified it.”

Jongdae was silent for a moment, “does that mean you need to knot me to ease it up?”

“I don’t want to knot you to fulfill my needs, Jongdae, I respect you too much for that,” Sehun hissed in displease, “we just have to wait it out.”

“I am in literal pain, Sehun, the painkillers can only help me a little,” Jongdae whimpered, “I bathed in cold water and it didn’t cool me down. Please, I know you don’t want me but I need you and you need me.”

“I never said I don’t want you,” Sehun exclaimed in indignation, “in fact, I want you too much, but you are not my omega and god knows what you will think of me when this is over.”

Jongdae sniffed, “we will cross that bridge when we get there. Come to my place, please.”

Sehun sighed in defeat, “fine. I’ll be there in less than an hour.” He wore clothes and walked out, sending Chanyeol messages that he was going to see a doctor and was going to contact them once he would get better. It took him a while to walk all the way to the subway, then from the subway to Jongdae’s place. Walking around with a knot wasn’t easy at all.

When Jongdae opened the door, he was fully naked and Sehun kissed him right then and there, pushing him in and slamming the door closed. He picked the man up, noticing the sleek that dripped out of Jongdae. They said nothing to each other, kissing and grinding on each other. Once they parted for air, Jongdae gave him a simple grunt, “bedroom.”

In the bedroom, Sehun set Jongdae down to kiss his body and savour his skin. He noticed the itching rim as he reached it, caressing it softly with his fingers. Jongdae whimpered at the contact, “Do you really want this?” Sehun asked, resisting still.

“I really want you, Sehun,” Jongdae looked at him with dazed eyes and asked, “don’t you want to fuck me senseless?”

“Fuck I do,” Sehun pushed himself in, in a smooth yet slightly harsh manner, Jongdae moaned loud as Sehun kissed his neck. Sehun stilled before hissing, “sorry I didn’t prepare you.”

“Don’t worry,” Jongdae breathed in his ear, “I stretched myself enough. Please move already.”

Sehun wasn’t asked twice, he picked a frenetic pace which both made Jongdae arch in pleasure and his inner wolf relax. By the time he knotted Jongdae the man had already strips of white on his chest, breathing laboriously and still so damn hard. “Are you okay?” Jongdae nodded, “my rut is calming down.”

“My heat is less overwhelming too,” Jongdae looked at him and smiled, “I guess it’s working.” Sehun nodded, moving as soon as his knot faded enough to move. He went on until neither he nor Jongdae could move a limp, sleeping right then and there.

They woke up in a better state, Sehun felt cold and energetic enough to leave the bed and clean up while Jongdae only felt sore. Sehun was kind enough to make him breakfast while he bathed. Once he sat down in front of Sehun, Jongdae felt more himself despite how needy his inner omega was. “So, we need to address what happened,” he stated, “I want us to talk.”

“There is no need for us to worry,” Sehun spoke, awkward, “we triggered each other and we took responsibility for it.”

Jongdae glared at him, “we didn’t just trigger each other, Sehun. I know I had never been in a pack but the fact that my pills and usual methods stopped working since I started bathing in your scent for three months must mean something.”

Sehun blushed, “yeah,” he looked down, “I think so too. I just don’t want you to think you have to act on it just because our inner wolves gave in.” Jongdae’s expression eased completely.

“I am not,” Jongdae leaned to observe Sehun closer, “you are such an adorable Alpha, Sehun.”


	4. Chapter 4

Jongdae and Sehun went on with their lives normally after the heat, which was good for most parts, but something in Sehun was restless every time he left the classroom. He was uneasy and he didn’t know what to do about it. 

He decided to talk to Chanyeol about it. The tall man was someone Sehun trusted his gut with; they were all in his place, gathering to watch a movie on a Saturday night. 

“Chanyeol,” Sehun whispered, “can we talk?” Chanyeol nodded and followed him out, as he said they will buy some snacks before the following movie. 

Chanyeol and he made sure nobody followed them before bumping into Sehun, “What is it, buddy?”

“I slept with my teacher,” Sehun confessed, “and I am worried it is… It will hurt him somehow. I don’t know,” Sehun mumbled confusedly, “what should I do?”

“That little guy knows you are a shapeshifter?” Chanyeol asked him, curious and Sehun nodded, “well, if something is bothering you, let him know. I am sure he will understand.” 

Sehun kept quiet for a moment before he stopped walking. “Aren’t you going to scold me because I slept with someone 7 years older than me?” He asked, observing Chanyeol worriedly, “aren’t you going to judge me for it?”

Chanyeol laughed, “Sehun,” Chanyeol held his hand and said, “real age doesn't really matter between adults, you are already twenty, you are mature enough to know who is mentally and emotionally suitable for you to be with. That’s what matters, buddy.” 

Sehun nodded, smiling softly, before hugging Chanyeol who was surprised. “Thank you for accepting me as I am,” Sehun mumbled. Chanyeol held his head, patting on it softly, and Sehun faced him, “My homeroom teacher is a shapeshifter like me, but I think he was born and raised here.” 

“You think?” Chanyeol frowned as he asked.

Sehun fidgeted, “I never asked?” he admitted and at Chanyeol’s incredulous expression, he added, “I didn’t want us to go this far, not now at least…”

“Why?” Chanyeol interrupted him, as they got in the grocery store, “don’t you like him?”

Sehun’s ear went red, and he even got shier, before he answered truthfully, “I like him a lot, as someone like me, but… I am not the kind of man who sleeps with someone and just… lives with it. I want more from it but I am afraid Jongdae isn’t seeing it the way I see it.” 

“Did you just assume that?” Chanyeol asked him, as he picked the packs of chips, some popcorn, and sodas. He noticed Sehun’s silence and looked at his friend, adding, “Sehun, I understand that I have no idea how you work but I am sure communicating can solve all your problems.” Sehun was about to whine about it but Chanyeol added, “Wasn’t telling me about who you are making your life much easier now?” 

“To be honest,” Sehun answered that with a smile, “yeah. It makes me feel better.”

Chanyeol chuckled at that and pulled him back home. Sehun didn’t bother to watch the movie, sending a text to Jongdae. If communication was going to solve things then Sehun is going to communicate. “Are you asleep, Jongdae?” 

“No, I am watching a movie, and you?” Jongdae answered right away which made Sehun feel all weird inside. 

He typed, as he glanced around, “I was thinking about us and I wondered if you aren’t curious about me.” 

“I am but I also respect boundaries,” Jongdae wrote back, “You are pretty much secretive, Sehun.”

Sehun had to bite on his lips to suppress a smile, “I am a little secretive, I admit. I grew used to being always in the shadows now. But, I made that choice.” 

“What choice?” Jongdae wrote back.

Sehun didn’t know if he had to say everything, but he still wrote: “It’s a long story. To put it short, I caused the death of a fellow pack member and I punished myself for it, even if my pack didn’t want to lose me too, but I had to leave. I made the choice to be lonely, packless, and secretive about it.” 

“So you lived with a pack,” Jongdae replied with a thinking emoji, “how does it feel like to be around humans compared to people like us?” 

“Did you ever live in a pack?” Sehun asked back.

“No, My parents said their pack left for the woods and they prefered to stay for my safety,” Jongdae sent back, “I used to be very sick and weak as a pup.” 

Sehun had his answers, he could not keep going but his inner wolf wanted more, “well,” he wrote, “it’s different but at the same time isn’t? My friends are humans but they show me so much affection that I sometimes forget I am not with wolves. I miss the sensation of fur in my hands and the long runs in the woods but I am fine with what I have.” 

“That’s cute,” Jongdae commented, “I like your friends, they are super nice.” 

Sehun smiled at that and looked at Chanyeol who had a dozing off Jongin in his arms. Chanyeol looked at him right then and smiled back. Sehun nodded to him softly and looked back to the phone, “don’t you have friends?”

“Not really,” Jongdae replied, “I tried to be friendly but didn’t hangout with anyone for my safety.” 

Sehun could understand why, “you feared someone would know you are a wolf, right?” 

“Mainly that,” Jongdae replied, “and I also feared I may trust someone who would use my subgender against me. Humans aren’t all trustworthy and I am not sure your friends don’t know what you are truly.” 

“They have their doubt but they didn’t try to ask me about it,” Sehun admitted. Jongdae didn’t answer at that and Sehun didn’t know what to write when suddenly his phone rang loud enough to startle him. Jongdae was calling him.

He frowned and answered the call as he left his small place, “Hello?” 

“Sehun… I think some alphas are trying to get in my building,” Jongdae sounded terrified on the phone, speaking in a hushed tone, “Can I come over your place?” 

“Can you reach your car without meeting anyone?” Sehun asked him as he hurriedly wore his shoes, “I can come over to your place instead, just lock the doors.” Jongdae hummed and Sehun could hear sounds of furniture moving, “Did you barricade something?” 

“The balcony and the windows are barricaded,” Jongdae said shaken, “I just locked the door.”

“I will call you once I am there, I won’t knock,” Sehun was about to run down but remembered Minseok had a car and returned to his place. “Can you drive me somewhere urgent?” He asked in a rush, “Jongdae asked for my help. He thinks someone is trying to break into his house.” 

“Why don’t he call the police?” Was Minseok’s first reaction but Sehun froze there looking like he got struck by lightning, “never mind, let’s go.”

They were quick there, much to Sehun’s relief and the man called as he ran to the door. “I am behind the door, open it,” he yelled through the phone and Jongdae opened right then. Their bodies collided in a hug, in which both of them sniffed loudly the other’s scent in order to calm down, before the presence of the humans behind made Sehun force his inner wolf to calm the fuck down. “What happened?” 

“I saw several people lurking around the building for weeks, especially since… you know,” Jongdae said, eyeing Sehun’s friends, “I called the police but they brushed it off as me being paranoid but they even got in the building and stood behind my door as I called you.” 

Sehun nodded, understanding the situation, “Come with me until you feel safer, okay?” Jongdae nodded, picking a small bag. He apologized to Minseok and Chanyeol for bothering them but the men noticed how livid and terrified he was so they brushed it off. Jongdae and Sehun remained scotched as Minseok drove back to his apartment. Once in the building, Jongdae looked much better, he even spoke normally to the rest who asked what happened. 

“I was kind of paranoid so I asked Sehun if I could sleepover,” he said with a nonchalant expression but his body and face still had signs that he lived the scare of his life. The boys finished the film and each went home while Jongdae and Sehun remained alone and awkward. “Sehun,” Jongdae approached the alpha who shivered at the scent of submission Jongdae released, “Can we cuddle?” 

“Sure,” Sehun pulled Jongdae close as they got in bed, and made sure Jongdae’s nose was deep in his neck before he could actually sleep. In the morning, he woke up alone, smelling breakfast, and walked out of the bedroom to find Jongdae, wearing his shirt. Only his shirt. The omega was swimming in it and it made Sehun feel his inner wolf howl. 

Sehun couldn’t help and wrapped his arms around a startled Jongdae, resting his head on the man’s head, “Good morning,” Sehun sounded sleepy, but he was far from being as much, “what are you doing?” 

“I’m making a rice omelet and some side dishes,” Jongdae casually answered and Sehun tightened his hug a little, “ouch, you seem happy today.”

Sehun tensed a little, flustered, before letting go of Jongdae as he embarrassedly looked away, “I am actually happy to have you around,” he admitted which made Jongdae flush red from neck to his ears and chuckle as Sehun stepped back further, “I’ll shower up.” 

Once out of the shower, the table was set and Jongdae was waiting for him with a huge smile, “come eat, Alpha.” Sehun’s chest swelled at that and he sat down, eating with Jongdae in a strange familiarity. They ate and cleaned up, before curling on the sofa, watching TV. Jongdae didn’t feel like leaving the comfort of Sehun’s hold and Sehun loved that so much. They curled in bed for the night, walking each to his job on Monday. Jongdae smelt so much like Sehun, he was sure no Alpha would dare to approach him, but oh was he wrong.

Just as he left the job to the bus stop, he sensed wolves approaching and noticed six men walking toward them, “Hmm, he smell like an alpha rubbed his skin but I see no bite,” one said as he faced Jongdae.

“I am marked differently. I live in the city, I can’t walk around with a bite,” Jongdae faked confidence as he spoke, “I belong to a pack, so you better leave me.” The wolves laughed at that and stepped close when a loud growl made them notice a huge gray who came running. Everybody noticed it and screamed as they let him through before he jumped on the man facing Jongdae. 

The omega didn’t need to scent the wolf to know it was Sehun. He used the distraction to run back to school and observe the scene from afar. Sehun was stronger as a wolf hence why he shifted. He knew how to fight that way and he soon had the pack run away. 

Jongdae was fast to reach Sehun, leading him inside the school as he reassured the guard that “the dog” was his. Taking him to the P.E shower room, Jongdae made sure everybody was really out before letting Sehun shift. “Fuck,” Sehun hissed as some of his injuries opened, “that hurts.” 

“Mark me, Sehun,” Jongdae said simply, “once I am marked, this will stop.” Sehun ignored him. He was naked under the showerhead, hoping that the water would clean his wounds enough for him to heal. “I am serious,” Jongdae said leaning on the door frame, observing Sehun silently, “They smelt you yet didn’t care since I wasn’t marked.” 

“You should be marked by someone you really want to be with,” Sehun commented, darkly, “ not out of despair.” Jongdae wanted to object about that but Sehun just ignored him as he sat down, naked still, “I need clothes.” 

“My car is in the parking lot, it was here for days,” Jongdae suggested, “I’ll drive you back to my place.” Sehun nodded and shifted back as Jongdae walked to the car. His car’s keys were with the guard, “did a garagist check it out?”

“Yes, but you still need to be careful,” the old man said as he handed the keys. He smiled at the wolf and caressed his fur, much to Sehun’s terror since he hated to be touched, “such a nice dog.” 

Jongdae smiled kindly, “he kept saving me from burglars so I decided to adopt him,” Jongdae opened the backseat door, “he is sure a good boy.” Sehun huffed as he got in the backseats and Jongdae smiled at the old man as he got in the driver seat. He drove out but slow and Sehun shifted.

“Why didn’t you drive the car when you were attacked?” he asked with a frown. 

Jongdae fidgeted before admitting, “the brakes don’t work properly.” Sehun looked tense as Jongdae looked in his mirror, “The garagist checked it before but it still didn’t want to stop the car when I drove it last time. I almost hit a wall, this is why I am driving slow this time. Better safe than sorry.”

They took about an hour to reach Jongdae’s place and the car thankfully was out of fuel so it stopped right in the outside parking lot. Jongdae had to push in order to park properly but it was still better than losing control of the car. He walked Sehun to the building in his wolf form and once they got home, Sehun shifted to face him. 

Jongdae caressed his chest where few gushes were still fresh, “I want you to mark me for many reasons, Sehun, not just to be safe.”

“The wolf who marks you must be the wolf you are ready to spend your life with, Jongdae,” Sehun darkly said, holding Jongdae’s hand, “You can’t be sure I’m the one you want.” 

“So what else can I do?” Jongdae harshly freed himself and walked inside, upset; he picked a few clothes Sehun had left behind when he stayed over and was about to give it to Sehun when he noticed the man covering his face, looking defeated. He sighed and approached Sehun, handing over the clothes, “wear them so we can go to school together.” 

“I am sorry,” Sehun said as he picked them, “I know I look like I am pushing you away, Jongdae, but I am looking out for you and I want you to be happy. I may not be the one who deserves to mark you.” Sehun looked on the verge of crying, “I don’t want you to regret having me.”

“But what do you want? Sehun, you keep talking about me, but how about you talk about you?” Jongdae faced him with a frown as he spoke, “just say you don’t want me.”

Sehun gave him a kicked pup look, tearful and pouty, “I want you so bad,” he whimpered and Jongdae was surprised by the tone of pain he used, “I just can’t… I can’t have you.” 

Jongdae held Sehun’s hands and led the man to sit on the sofa, before facing him and sitting on the coffee table, “why can’t you? Are you mated?” Sehun shook his head, “Are you in a relationship?”

“I am punished,” Sehun said in a contained yell, “I caused the death of my packmate! He had pups waiting for him and I failed him!” Jongdae looked terribly startled, “I can’t move on from that! I can’t live my life like a wolf again! I can’t have you, Jongdae, because I am punished. I am…” a chest buried his face and arms wrapped him as he sobbed. He sobbed painful for what seemed hours. Jongdae didn’t expect that, he didn’t think it was that hard for Sehun but assumed he was unwanted.

“I am sorry,” Jongdae whispered, as the silence fell, “I didn’t know you were so hurt. I didn’t know and I assumed,” he made Sehun look at him, caressing the man’s cheek softly, “but aren’t you a bit harsh on yourself? I know you didn’t do it on purpose.” Sehun’s eyes were filled with objection, “Sehun, you saved me several times without blinking once, and I fail to see someone so warm and loving hurt someone so willingly.”

“It may not be willingly,” Sehun admitted, “but I still caused it and I can’t move on so easily. It had been like two years since I exiled myself from my pack. It is not enough.” Jongdae nodded and caressed his cheeks, “I am sorry, Jongdae.” 

“It’s okay,” Jongdae held his face unable to find words to ease the man’s heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Sehun and Jongdae decided to live together. Jongdae got a new car and drove Sehun around while Sehun made sure to be around Jongdae all the time. He noticed it didn’t seem to please Jongin at all but hoped Jongin would move on from him at the end. 

He and Jongdae fell into a routine, especially in Jongdae’s heat, and somehow Jongdae could feel Sehun was moving on from his past without actually noticing. He was loving, meticulously caring in heat, and he was careful. He gave Jongdae all his attention but still didn’t want to mark him.

Jongdae didn’t know how marking could be any different from what they had. 

“I want us to go on vacation once you pass your exams,” Jongdae offered as he knelt over the sitting Sehun, who had already lips kissing the burning skin Jongdae offered, “I was planning to go alone but we can go together, spend one week somewhere,” Sehun looked up and Jongdae smiled, “be free of our lives for one week.” 

Sehun caressed his cheek, pulling him to a kiss, and smiled as he whispered, “if you want that, we can go anytime you want.” Jongdae smiled happily as he kissed Sehun avidly. Their love making was always slow and right then it wasn’t different. Jongdae wasn’t in heat so Sehun made sure to have Lube in hand, coating their skin as the friction looked like they slowly were dancing on each other's skin. Sehun and Jongdae didn’t actually know what they were doing, they didn’t look for a full knotting, but more of a skin to skin connection, seeking each other’s warmth and bathing into one scent. Sehun’s kisses landed on Jongdae’s chest as the man looked up, arching to moan the shudders of pleasure that seized him. He bit his lower lip as he tried to keep up with Sehun, whose hands coated his butt just to squeeze it and give his rim a small poke. 

They fell into a rhythm that brought Jongdae to ecstasy, shuddering as his orgasm bursted out of every cell of his body. Sehun was still knot hard but the expression of satisfaction in his face was so clear, so sincere, that Jongdae found himself reaching out to lead Sehun to release. Sehun’s eyes didn’t leave Jongdae’s as his laborious breathing got mixed with vibrating moans, pulling the omega close for kisses. 

The wave of orgasm got Sehun shaken, satiated, limp, and utterly happy. It was these abilities to enjoy intimacy in many forms but knotting that made Sehun love to learn more about Jongdae. The showered and cuddled naked, hair wet, in bed. Their hands intertwined as they curled and spoke about their next day schedule, the list of groceries, and the possibility that they could spare time to visit a coffee shop nearby.

The vacation came sooner than Sehun expected and he finally got some free time from school and revising. He managed to ask for a week off, considering his boss noticed how worked up he was during exams and was nice to him since. 

Jongdae and he took the train out of the city, to a smaller city before hiking up then down a mountain to a rocky beach that had hiker huts. Jongdae rented a small one and Sehun insisted on buying camping necessities. It was the first time for Sehun in nature since he exiled himself and the first time for Jongdae since his father's death, they were over the moon. 

Jongdae was jumping all happily as he pulled Sehun to visit the beach first. "Do you think we can swim here?" Jongdae asked him curiously.

"I read a no swimming sign around, I don't think so," Sehun commented amusedly and Jongdae pouted.

"That was for humans, we aren't human," Jongdae commented before looking at Sehun in a sharp way, wide eyes, "Can we shift? I never shifted!" Sehun eyed him in pure shock before Jongdae explained "I did before my dad died but never since. I was like twelve back then." 

"I can help you shift," Sehun reassured him, as he held Jongdae's waist. They jumped from a side to another before standing in a hidden spot just for safety. "You need to connect with your inner wolf, they are the one who changes you so they need to manifest," he explained as his hand shifted slowly, "the more connected you get to your wolf, the easier is the shifting so you may feel pain at first since you didn't connect to them for so long." 

Jongdae nodded and seemed focused when he doubled down in pain, "fuck!" he hissed and Sehun was fast holding them in their arms, torn with worry as they writhed through their shifting. Jongdae managed to shift out of his clothes, whining in pain as Sehun caressed the flaring red fur of his. 

He kept on patting the wolf in his arms until Jongdae shifted back and layed there unconscious. Sehun picked them and rushed them back to their hut. He had never felt so scared, not even when he had to face exile or death. “Please be okay," he whispered, worriedly, before fidgeting as he moved Jongdae's limps to check he was okay.

Jongdae didn't wake up until it was night time. He opened his eyes on a tired looking Sehun who was curled in a corner, fidgeting, but utterly devastated, "Sehun..." The man rushed to his side in a second.

"Are you okay?" Sehun asked only for Jongdae to pull him close and sigh.

"Now, I am." Sehun and Jongdae slept that night, with empty stomachs, and woke before sunrise. Sehun forced Jongdae to stay in bed at least until he was well fed, which made Jongdae chuckle and agree nonetheless. "Can we watch the sunrise?" 

Smiling, Sehun nodded, helping Jongdae into his clothes and making sure he was warm as they walked toward the highest point of the hill behind their hut. It was a heavy woods so the scents weren't much clear due to the vegetation but as soon as they were midway, Sehun froze. Jongdae noticed his alert expression before he rushed them back to the hut.

They didn't make it before howls deafened them nearby and three wolves surrounded them. Jongdae held on to Sehun, terrified while Sehun tried to control his Alpha urge to fight possible threats. "We are just here for a vacation, we mean no harm. We will leave your woods if you wish," he said as his eyes shone red, "We didn't mean to trespass, we will leave at peace." 

The wolves growled as Sehun slowly pulled Jongdae to walk, they barely made a few steps when more wolves showed up. "Sehun," Jongdae whimpered in terror, "we are surrounded." 

"Don't worry," Sehun whispered reassuringly, his eyes and face twitching at every movement. "We will leave. We mean no harm. We are wolves of the city who rented a cabin near the beach and we will go there." 

"Don't worry," Sehun whispered reassuringly, his eyes and face twitching at every movement. "We will leave. We mean no harm. We are wolves of the city who rented a cabin near the beach and we will go there." 

"I knew that I heard this voice before," a man's voice spoke and soon the speaker showed up, naked, as he approached the wolves, "I thought you were punishing yourself." 

Sehun tensed considerably and Jongdae was fast to react, "Don't get near! I asked him to protect me so he will hurt you if you approach us, this is the deal we made," Jongdae spoke in panic, but still the man looked right into Sehun's eyes, "don't touch him." 

"I won't, omega; Don't worry," The man said in a bitter tone, "The wolf made it clear that he prefers to be anywhere but with us. Come on!" at the man's last words, the wolves let them go and Sehun fell on his knees. 

"Sehun? Sehun, please, let us go to the hut," Jongdae urged him, "please? Please, Sehun." 

Sehun nodded and allowed Jongdae to take him to the hut. Once inside, he pulled Jongdae and hugged him tight, trembling. Jongdae threw his scent on him to calm him down which slowly did. "My pack is here," Sehun whispered, tensely, "I want to go home." 

"We will, just relax. Okay? We will eat something and maybe go somewhere else so they won't find where we are living," Jongdae reassured, patting on Sehun, "let us make some food." 

Sehun didn't let go, tightening a little more, "just a little." Jongdae deflated and hugged Sehun tighter as well for what seemed hours. Sehun didn't totally relax but he allowed Jongdae to stand and make some food in the small section given to the kitchen. Jongdae was stirring what he made when he noticed a shadow out of the window. He slowly turned off the stove, and approached the door he locked.

Sehun seemed to catch that as he stood by his side. Jongdae shook his head and pushed him to sit. They smelt nothing or heard anything, so Jongdae just smiled reassuringly, "just extra caution." However, Jongdae knew it wasn't just an extra caution. 

They ate in the stiffest mood before walking out of the cabin, packed and ready to leave, when five wolves and two men approached them. Sehun tensed instantly and Jongdae could only stand helpless between his alpha and the rest. 

“Follow us,” One of them said and Jongdae looked at Sehun, worriedly, before picking their bags, putting them back in the cabin. He noticed they didn’t actually want him as they approached Sehun and said the same thing again. Jongdae rushed to be a barrier between Sehun and whoever approached him.

“He is going nowhere without me, so lead the way and stay the fuck away from him,” He spoke harshly which made the man eye him with amusement. 

They walked ahead and Sehun followed Jongdae, tightly holding the omega’s hand. They walked deeply in the woods when they found a small clearing and a cave, where many other wolves were. They approached the couple as soon as Sehun was in the middle of the clearing. He was livid as Jongdae looked at him and it squeezed the omega’s heart to feel so helpless.

“Sehun,” A call made Jongdae stiffen and fast make his way between Sehun and the old man who approached them. The man didn’t seem to notice Jongdae at all, as he held out his hands to Sehun’s shoulders and the alpha flinched harshly before trembling, “I didn’t believe it when I heard it. You are here.” 

“I am sorry,” he whispered, “I shouldn’t have stepped into your territory, headalpha. Punish me as you see fit.” 

The old man scoffed, almost amused, before patting Sehun’s head, “you didn’t change at all.” He looked down to Jongdae, who felt small at that moment but still held his ground, “is this your omega?” 

“I can speak for myself,” Jongdae crossed his arms, mad, “and no I am not his omega but he is my alpha.” Sehun’s aura calmed down at that and Jongdae looked at him, “I want him as my alpha even if he refuses me as his omega as long as he didn’t get punished enough for whatever he did.” 

The old man patted on Jongdae’s hair softly, “you sure are cute,” he said with an amused smile before looking at Sehun, “you know we didn’t blame you for it, right? Not even his omega or his pups blamed you for it.” 

"That doesn't make it easier for me," Sehun whispered, pain obvious in his tone, "I had to be the one who died that night." Surrounded by gasps, Jongdae slapped him right then and they looked at each other in shock before Sehun realized what he said and he whispered, "Jongdae..." 

"Shut up," Jongdae hissed, "Yes, that wolf died, and I know from your pack's reaction, it was an accident but no, you want to bear a burden that wasn't made for you and ..." He couldn't hold his tears, "you couldn't even think of me when you said that." He walked back and Sehun held him still.

"I am sorry," Sehun said, "I can't get over the idea that I made someone an orphan when I suffered as one. My dad died when I was a pup and if it wasn't for head alpha, I would have died with starvation and loneliness, Dae. Head Alpha knows why it hurts to be responsible for something like this." He looked about to collapse, "I am sorry." 

"If you are sorry," The head alpha said with a frown, "then at least don't hurt more people than you already did. He obviously loves you, son." He held Sehun's cheeks making the alpha look back at him, "even Hyung Shik would have moved if he was you. Accidents are bound to happen in the wildness. Don't punish yourself more than you already did." He let go of Sehun before pointing at a woman who approached them while being surrounded by pups. They were playing around unaware, "His pups and his omega are alive, fed, and taken care of. He won't ask for more." 

"The pups may have lost a father but they didn't lose a family and a caring pack," the omega woman said, remorseful, "I may never move on from the fact that I lost my mate but I understand it was bound to happen at some point. For I, Sehun, forgave you a long time ago." Sehun shook his head to her and she held it, "I want him to find peace so please let him go, Sehun. The idea that you, after all your effort to be the best wolf of our pack, left all behind was enough for me. So Stop. Let my mate's soul rest in peace." 

Soon others approached him, as he shed tears looking at the omega in devastation. Most of the omegas approached them, especially the old ones, petting him and asking him to let go.

Sehun didn't let go of Jongdae's hand the whole time as he finally fell on his knees. "I've wronged you and you forgave me. I hurt you and you still welcomed me. I... I don't deserve it. How can I deserve it when I made the choice to leave?" 

Jongdae knelt by his side and pulled his head closer enough to make Sehun rest on his shoulder. "It is okay," the omega said with a soft tone, bathing Sehun in his pheromones, "you don't forgive yourself, we understand, just breathe and relax now. It is going to be okay." 

"I am sorry, Jongdae," Sehun whispered as he held on Jongdae's arm, "please don't go. I'm really sorry." Jongdae shushed him, patting his head softly as he helped Sehun on his feets, and faced the people who observed them silently. He bowed, "I'm sorry but Sehun and I have to leave. We came here with the hope that his heart and mind would find peace for one week but I guess, it is better if he is back to the city." 


	6. Chapter 6

The pack didn’t oppose their departure, as obviously Sehun looked still remorseful and hurt, but insisted that they would make time to visit them in their new territories. “I will try,” Sehun promised before hugging the wolves who approached him and saying goodbye.

The trip to the city was gloomy. Jongdae was silent, barely looking at Sehun, and thinking deeply. “I am sorry,” Sehun said as they reached the city. They had to take a subway train to their neighborhood and as they waited, Sehun held Jongdae’s hand, “I understand you hate me now…” 

“I don’t hate you,” Jongdae spoke sharply, “I just…” He deflated, sighed, before adding, “I just didn’t expect or even think you were thinking you deserved death, Sehun,” He looked at Sehun who looked small even if he was taller, “over an accident. What if your head alpha was the one who killed him, would you have wished your Alpha died instead?” 

“No, of course not, Head alpha would never hurt us on purpose,” Sehun hissed, a bit shocked by the idea.

Jongdae gave him a pointed look, “then why are you wishing that upon yourself? Sehun, it was an accident, not even those who survived blamed you for it or said otherwise,” he said scoldingly before holding his hand, “why do you keep punishing yourself over it? What made his death so painful? Was it the fact he had pups?” 

Sehun nodded, sadly, “I suffered when I was a pup because I lost my father. I couldn’t believe I caused three pups to suffer my fate,” he said, shedding tears, “I felt so disgusted of myself. I still do.” 

Jongdae sighed at that. He didn’t say a word as many angry thoughts crossed his mind and finally settled, “I understand,” he reassuringly said, “you are hurt and I keep rubbing salt on the wounds, I am sorry.” 

Sehun shook his head, whispering, “I am unfair to you.” Jongdae looked at him in shock and Sehun added, “I’ll mark you, not because I am feeling pity or remorseful but because it is something you truly want and I kept denying it to you. I want you to be my omega, so bad, as much as you want me as your Alpha with marks and all.” 

Jongdae couldn’t hold his happiness so he hid his face from Sehun, biting his lips to control his smile. He noticed the sad smile Sehun had as he was about to thank him for that but instead, “Do you really want me to be your omega? To mark me as yours forever?” he asked.

“I am a thousand times sure I do want to spend my life with you, Jongdae,” Sehun said with a smile, holding his hand. “Your heat is going to happen anytime in the day after tomorrow,” he explained, “on the second day, you and I will make each other at the peak of our wolf connection.”

Jongdae’s happiness kind of triggered their heat almost the next day which was convenient as they had camping supplies and enough food for a week. Sehun woke up feeling hot and terribly needy first, showered, made food, and approached Jongdae who groaned as he threw out his sleek filled pants, “my heat came early,” he pouted only for Sehun to kiss him then offer him a spoonful of rice with egg. They were too gone into their heat as Jongdae helped him clean the room, barricade the door and windows before Sehun made him hold a window frame, two fingers already caressing the omega’s rim, “Go on, please.” 

Sehun wasn’t asked twice, sliding his fingers in to put a pressure into the womb and the prostate which made Jongder’s knees buckle and he screamed his moan through his clenched teeth. “You love it when I touch you there, don’t you?” 

“Fuck,” Jongdae hissed before moaning loud as Sehun applied another presure on it, “Ah, Sehun! Please don’t tease me.” 

“You are so wet for me, My omega, how can I resist the urge to hear you moan? How can I resist the urge to knot you in every corner of this house?” Sehun whispered as he put pressure over and over until Jongdae arched back, strips of white filling the walls. Jongdae was still needy as he moved his back to mimic a thrust. Sehun simply took off his fingers and pushed himself which made Jongdae moan out loud, “you fit me like a glove, omega, can you feel it? Can You feel me inside you?” 

“I do,” Jongdae moaned, shaking with desire, “please, please, fuck me already please;” he whimpered it as he waited and Sehun wasn’t asked twice pulling out to charge back in a sharp way, htting inside Jongdae’s womb in a steady speed. Jongdae let out tiny whimpers at every hit, as waves after waves of pleasure hit him. 

When Sehun’s knot filled his rim, stretching it and locking him in, Jongdae could feel Sehun filling his womb and it brought him a sudden joy but also a sudden panic. Sehun seemed to feel the same, “I forgot to wear a condom,” he mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Jongdae reassured breathlessly, “it feels good. It feels incredibly good to have you fill me with your seed, Sehun.”

Sehun smiled at that, “Then can I have one more round without it?” 

“Sure,” Jongdae said with a chuckle, “I will start taking contraceptive pills just for that, my dear alpha.” It made Sehun chuckle, feeling his knot fade. He picked Jongdae to the bathroom, helping him wash.

“I’ll try to take the stains on the wall before they dry,” Sehun said as he walked out of the room. Jongdae relaxed in the bath, before thinking worriedly how he would have pups with Sehun and how can he raise them and work. HE saw many inconveniences to him falling pregnant so he hoped taking contraceptive measures would prevent him from falling pregnant. He walked out to find Sehun busy scrubbing, took his pills, before approaching the alpha. “We should probably stick to the bedroom,” Sehun commented as he was done and threw the scrub in the small bucket he made.

Jongdae laughed, “Sure we should,” He held Sehun and led him to the bedroom. Sehun only took off his gloves and climbed the bed after Jongdae, kissing him hungrily, “Knot me some more, Alpha.” 

Sehun made sure to wear a condom before coating himself with Jongdae’s sleek and pushing in. Jongdae arched at the thrust and Sehun nibbled his buds, biting and sucking. It was easy for Sehun to be drunk of need, it was easy for Sehun to be overwhelmed by the need to rock through Jongdae until he tore in half but he always knew his omega’s limit and aimed on it, making Jongdae lose sanity. Jongdae pulled his legs apart to invite Sehun deeper and the alpha didn’t disappoint making Jongdae scream over and over until strips of white filled the bed, before he could feel it kick in and shudder as he filled the condom. The knot faded only for Sehun to change the omega’s position, change a condom and thrust into the man who welcomed him with a trail of moans and “yes”

They went on until neither could move a muscle, sleeping through their evening and showering to eat and have one last round that night. They knew the second day hit differently, maybe even harder for two people who denied their own inner wolves and soon Jongdae found himself awake first, pushing the half sleep Sehun out of slumber for a very early session. Sehun didn’t mind, wrecking Jongdae through the morning before biting his neck, just high enough to show it to any potentiel alpha but hidden from human eyes, and making them collapse from exhaustion right then.

After a two-hours nap, Sehun finally showered, prepared food, took Jongdae to the bathroom, helped him through his need as the omega was too sore to move and fed him well. Jongdae was still needy but marked, he felt more in control of his needs, so they ordered food and watched a movie.

The third day of their heat wasn’t different, Sehun knotted Jongdae in the kitchen, the bathroom and finished it in the bedroom. “I am surprised we did so many rounds,” Jongdae commented amusedly as they showered and cleaned the bed, watching a movie as Sehun’s head lied on his stomach, “this is more than what we did before.” 

“I am too tired to do anything,” Sehun mumbled, “let us just sleep and order food all day tomorrow to recover.” 

It made Jongdae laugh, patting Sehun’s head, “my poor, poor baby,” he said, “I’ll let you off tomorrow, don’t worry.” Sehun slapped his tight softly, without talking as the movie got into an interesting part. As the characters went into a chase, Jongdae commented, “I am craving ice cream, let us go get some,” he received no answer, “Sehun?” 

The said alpha was far gone and Jongdae just simply watched the movie, letting Sehun sleep where he was. Sehun’s first thing to see in the morning however was Jongdae’s chin and nostrils, which was a funny sight. 

They had a normal day, even had a walk in the neighborhood, but Sehun somehow smelt something faint around him. He wasn’t sure if he smelt it on Jongdae or his clothes had it so ignored it.

But the following day, the scent persisted, faint but there. “Don’t you smell this? it smells like the ground after rain,” he asked only for Jongdae to sniff loud and shake his head.

“Ignore that, it must be the effect of our three days of overwork,” he jokingly said, “let us watch something else today. I am still sore to do anything at home.” Sehun laid down on Jongdae’s stomach again, as the movie started and Jongdae started playing with his hair. It was then when he noticed the source of the scent and he tensed. Unaware, Jongdae spoke again, “we still need to do laundry and clean the house, it smells sex all over the place.” 

Sehun nodded and fixed his position to hug Jongdae, “if You still feel sore, you do the laundry and I’ll clean the house,” he proposed, examining Jongdae with a mixture of worry and guilt.

Jongdae could read that and he frowned, “what is it?” 

“I was thinking,” Sehun lied, “about us having pups.” Jongdae sat, surprised, and Sehun explained, “I mean, it is a worry that crossed my mind since we had few rounds unprotected unlike any time before, what would happen if we were expecting?” Sehun asked him worriedly, “will you abort it? or keep it?” 

“of course, keep it!” Jongdae looked outraged, “I’d never give up on my pups with you even if I am not ready for them.” 

Sehun pushed his head back to look clearly at Jongdae, “wait what?” he asked in confusion, “you mean it?” 

“Of course,” Jongdae said with a smile, “in case you didn’t realize it, Sehun, I am in love with you. I loved you perhaps from the second you fought for me and it grew every single day, so yeah, if I am pregnant with your pups, I’ll figure it out and have them.” 

Sehun was overwhelmed, he was happy Jongdae loved him, but also happy he wanted the pups, and he was worried and guilty, “you smell, Jongdae,” he said, his voice filled with emotion and Jongdae gave him a shocked look, sniffing his armpit, “no, I mean you smell here.” he placed his hand over the base of Jongdae’s stomach and the omega tensed, smelling like distress, “I am sorry, Jongdae, I didn’t mean to ruin your plans.” 

“No, no, it’s okay.” Jongdae said, putting his hands in his stomach, “So, I am having pups?” Sehun nodded, “and you smelt them inside me? Why can’t I?”

“As soon as an alpha marks his omega, he can smell the faintest scent on them,” Sehun explained, “it is barely smelt but I kept smelling it all day and I laid on your stomach tonight and it was stronger than in the morning… the more time passes, the more it gets intense so you will smell it soon.” 

“So I’ll have to resign, I can’t be pregnant and teach for six months,” Jongdae pouted.

“Six months? No, pregnancy for wolves is barely three months in average,” Sehun explained, “it is equivalent to three full moons.” Jongdae sparkled in joy.

“So one month! I guess I can manage,” Jongdae said in relief and Sehun frowned, “What? I am sure I can teach even with my bump. I mean how big can it be?” 

Sehun shook his head and sighed saying, “You are taking things way too lightly, Jongdae. Your bump’s size may depend on the number of pups inside.” Jongdae leaned on him, poting, “we will figure it out and I will be the one resigning, you worked hard for the job you have now, you can’t lose it. I can look for any job once the pups are old enough to be left under someone’s care.” 

Jongdae shook his head, “I can’t stay at work, Sehun. I will leave my job, because you and I need to go back to your pack so they can help us have the babies,” Jongdae reasonned, “I can’t take another break or a medical leave without bringing attention to us.” Sehun didn’t find an argument to say because Jongdae’s arguments were logical but he still was upset so Jongdae added, “that is just a job, Sehun, but these are my babies,  _ our _ babies, and I want to put us first.” 

Jongdae didn’t have to say more as Sehun kissed him passionately. He was slow as he undressed Jongdae, just to kiss every inch of him in a slow manner. He didn’t knot the omega, considering how sore Jongdae was but made sure he felt good and enjoyed it fully before they laid there tangled around each other with their hands resting above Jongdae’s stomach.


	7. Chapter 7

After Jongdae left his job, Sehun decided to have a second one. “Why? We have enough savings for months,” Jongdae argued only for Sehun to kiss his hands, “You will tire yourself to death.”

“I will be fine,” Sehun promised, “having pups means expenses, plus, I want them to have the best education, and someday we will move to the countryside so we can have a field, work in, eat what we make, and give our kids space to shift in and play. Kids can’t live confined right?” 

Jongdae deflated as he sighed, “Yeah, I spent most of my childhood with my grandma who lived in a remote village, south; it had only elderies as everyone moved to the city so I roamed free as a wolf.” He chuckled, “they thought I was grandma’s new dog as she had me around all the time, so they fed me all kinds of food. It was fun.” 

Sehun smiled at that and kissed his head, “I am glad you had a happy childhood, my omega.” Sehun made sure the pregnancy went smooth and as Jongdae’s due day approached they went to the cabin by the beach again, before Sehun approached his old pack. “I came at peace and for help.” 

“Sure,” The headalpha said with a smile, “how can we help you?”

“My omega is pregnant, and three months passed since I first smelt my pup in him, so I need your help,” Sehun requested, which made the older man hint to the few omegas who bowed to him before approaching Sehun. The pack followed Sehun to the cabin only to hear groans of pain. Sehun panicked, getting inside in a rush only to see Jongdae pathing in blood. “Jongdae!” 

“Help him shift,” the omega requested and Sehun looked at Jongdae who was about to fall unconscious, “use your scent to force him if needed.” 

Sehun did use his scent which overwhelmed the inner wolf of most of the people inside the cabin but especially Jongdae who shifted in loud cracks and painful screams. Once he was a wolf, Jongdae barely registered the hand that pushed through his walls to grasp something as hands pushed outside his stomach and he screamed in pain.

“We are losing him,” Sehun commented, “he is losing too much blood. Please,” Sehun didn’t realize he was shedding tears as he held Jongdae’s head, “please, I love him so much, please… I can’t lose him like this. Please god, don’t take him away.” 

Whines of pups could be heard but Sehun didn’t move, he didn’t even care at that point as he saw the omegas bathing in blood from how much Jongdae was bleeding. “He needs raw meat,” one of the omegas said, “he needs it now.” Sehun rushed out at that, hunting like a madman as he picked rabbits and squirrels. He didn’t care how viciously he killed them, Jongdae needed raw meat to recover and so he returned with enough to feed a pack. He laid the hunt in front of Jongdae, noticing that the omegas had stopped pushing things out of Jongdae and the omega in front of him was barely conscious. 

“I beg you, Jongdae, please try to eat, please.” Sehun said caressing through the fur, “our pups need you, I need you, and we can’t live without you. Please make it.” Jongdae bite on the prey weakly so Sehun shifted to tear it into pieces and feeded Jongdae over and over before Jongdae became unconscious. His whine of pain filled the small cabin before he shifted to look at the omegas, “please tell me he is gonna make it.” 

“Only the moon can tell, son,” the woman said, picking a small litter of pups. “Three pups out of five are male,” she handed the pups to Sehun who rested them in Jongdae’s fur, and added, “We fed them so they will sleep soon.” Two more pups were given and Sehun just looked at them through his tears as his hands caressed Jongdae’s fur slowly. The omegas seemed to feel his pain and sorrow so she assured that she will stay until the morning.

The rest went back. 

Sehun didn’t close his eyes for a second, shedding tears as he waited for Jongdae to show signs of healing. He didn’t register that the hemoragie stopped before he was handed the pups but Jongae was still covered with blood so it didn’t make a difference. 

The morning came and the omega picked the pups to feed them while Sehun rested his head on Jongdae’s, “please wake up, Jongdae. I can’t live without you, please wake up. I love you so much it hurts, please don’t leave me,” His whispers were filled with tears so when Jongdae shifted back to his human form, it wasn’t a surprise for the omega neither the alpha waiting for her outside that he sobbed loud and clear as he hugged the tired omega. “I thought I lost you,” Sehun said through his sobs.

Jongdae was extremely tired and extremely sore but smiled happily as he hugged his alpha back, “I would never leave you, silly.” He pushed Sehun to face him, caressing the man’s face, and smiled, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Jongdae,” Sehun said between hiccups and the omega shifted only for the couple to realize she was there. Sehun pointed at the small bundle of clothes and said with happiness, “you made it, Dae. You gave birth to five beautiful healthy pups.” The woman handed the pups to Jongdae, one by one and the man couldn’t contain his joy, kissing them, caressing them and whispering to them sweet nothings. 

Due to Jongdae’s difficult delivery, they had to stay there for two more days, in which Sehun hunted to give him raw meat but as soon as they were back in the city, Sehun decided that he didn’t want to have more pups so he was going to ask for a vasectomy . “What?” Jongdae screamed before slapping his hand on his mouth, peeking to see if the pups heard it. 

“I am too scared to make you go through another difficult pregnancy,” Sehun argued, and Jongdae was about to argue back, looking offended, but he said, “even if the next time you give birth it won’t be as difficult and scary, I am too scared to lose you. I am too terrified at the mere idea of you going through that pain again.” 

Jongdae was touched so he pouted, “but I truly want more pups with you, maybe in the future when my wolf is stronger than this. Please?” 

Sehun sighed, closing his eyes to think, but he could feel the pout so he said, “Okay, we will double our precautions, try to minimise the risk of pregnancy even if we forget to use condoms. Deal?” 

Jongdae jumped on his neck and nodded, “deal!” 

Since the space of the house felt too small for their pups. Jongdae had to stay home for the kids and Sehun got two well paying jobs but still too tiring as he barely could have strength for their con-joint heat, “You are going to fall apart.” 

“Just one more year of saving, if we sell the house and the car, we will get enough for a house in the countryside,” Sehun said as he curled next to Jongdae, sleepy and worn out, “Once there, all I have to worry about it how much work our field will need.”

Jongdae couldn’t say anything about it, as he hoped it was true but Sehun looked more and more worned out and he tried to cheer the man up the best he could. By the time another year passed, Jongdae felt that Sehun needed that countryside life. He sold his house, sold his car, he even sold his grandma’s house which barely added anything to the money he had and bought a field near Sehun’s pack’s territory. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods and abandoned by its owners who wanted to live in the city instead of taking care of it. 

In fact, they got contacted by a company that rented huts and cabins for people who wanted to live in the mountains and nature for a vacation period only to vehemently refuse any negotiation. Once there, Sehun smiled, “this is perfect, Jongdae,” he said, “you have chosen a great spot. I can teach our kids how to hunt here.” 

“We need to make your rest first, mark your territory second, and we can do whatever you want here,” Jongdae said as he pulled Sehun to a kiss. The field had a small traditional style house by the edge, which Sehun promised to repair and make it warmer. Jongdae simply kissed him as he patted Sehun’s head to sleep.

Life in the farm was freeing. They didn’t have to fear for their pup’s safety as the closest pack knew their scents and Sehun made sure to run around his territory to mark it every night. He worked on the field from Dawn to midday before returning to Find Jongdae waiting for him with food and a warm bath. Once Sehun settled home, Jongdae would go to the nearest village, run the needed errands, keep a track on the remaining of the money which Jongdae smartly invested, then returned home before sunset to find his pups running around their father.

It was an usual sight but it kept making him happy, as he hurried to put his groceries and join them. Sehun’s laughter filled the space with joy, and Jongdae felt the happiest when Sehun was playing around him. In fact, Jongdae felt the happiest the second Sehun forgave himself. 

As they tucked the pups in their warm bed, they could hide inside their futon, talk for hours about the next Jongdae collected or just joke around about things they heard in the radio or just cuddle as Jongdae read outloud another chapter of the book he brought with him.

Their life had a simple routine but each day felt the happiest and it remained like that even when the pups grew old enough to shift and started to grow teeth and tried to walk. Their growth as humans was much slower than as pups which surprised the couple. “Mi Rae is going to be an alpha, I tell you,” Jongdae commented one night as Sehun trailed kissed in his chest, “She is so dominant and none of her siblings can actually look at her face to face when she is mad.” 

“That is not enough to say she is an alpha,” Sehun said with a smile as he gave Jongdae a bite in the stomach, “she could be a fierce omega like her father.” 

“Stop smothering me and fuck me already,” Jongdae commented as he stiffled a moan. 

Sehun shook his head before facing Jongdae, “I told you I will never fuck you, just make love to you.”

“sap,” Jondgae scoffed only for Sehun to slide three fingers inside him and push the man bundles of nerves.

“You love this sap,” Sehun commented as he fisted Jongdae’s chest, biting and sucking the other nipple. Jongdae was a wreck before he could even picture it and Sehun took him through levels of pleasure as he went balls deep inside his omega. 

Jongdae could only shiver as a wave of orgasm was slowly crashing through his body. “Please, oh please,” he moaned as Sehun speeded up before he arched in a loud moan. 

Once they got conscious of their surrounding the sound of their kids sobbing made Sehun sigh tiredly, “I’ll go.” Jongdae smiled before pushing Sehun to stay.

“I am not that sore,” Jongdae, commented as he picked a simple bathrobe to leave the room. Sehun still joined him and they fed and tucked the kids to sleep before they slept cuddled by their side as wolves.


	8. Chapter 8

When the pups reached the age of ten, they were more independant, homeschooled, and raised to embrace both their humanity and their wolf side. 

They learned to be more helpful and Jongdae wondered which one of them actually initiated that because at some point they had tasks and they respected their unspoken rules. Mirae ended up being an alpha like Jongdae predicted and only her sister and one of the boys were omega, so the alphas were protective and did the laborious job. 

They even joined their father after “class” to help him in the field while the omegas helped Jongdae at home. “When can we go to the city, Dad?” YongJae, one of the male alpha, asked curiously.

“When you are fifteen,” Sehun promised, “at that age, I led hunts so I think you will be old enough to protect your omega. Plus, I have friends who would die to see you.” Sehun kept contact with most of his friends via kakaotalk but only Chanyeol actually knew the kids were really his, the rest thought they adopted the kids. 

The kids were bummed that they had five more years to wait but it was okay. They had a lot of fun, plus the pups from the neighboring pack came often to play with them; so they didn’t feel isolated. 

“Also, speaking of fifteen, I want us to have more pups when they reach that age,” Jongdae commented, “I feel that it would be a good time for me to try again and plan it this time.” 

“You are sure?” Sehun asked him worriedly and Jongdae smiled reassuringly.

“I shift faster now, and I connected more with my inner wolf” Jongdae said, “I am sure I will be stronger in my next pregnancy.” 

Sehun pulled him to a hug, while kids chuckled among themselves. By the sunset, they were asleep and the couple could finally be alone to talk, “I am scared, Jongdae,” Sehun admitted, “I don’t want to live without you.” 

“You won’t, I am a stronger wolf now than I was in my last pregnancy,” Jongdae reassured yet again as he pulled Sehun’s head to rest in his stomach and played with the alpha’s hair softly, “plus, if I don’t feel strong enough to go through it without complication, I won’t stop my pills or ask you not to use condoms.” 

Jongdae kept his promise as each full moon, Sehun, he and the pups would shift, run around the field and eat Sehun’s hunts, and after every full moon, Jongdae’s shifting became smoother than the previous moon. Sehun was happy to see the progress. By the time they left the field to visit Jongin and Chanyeol who surprisingly lost contact with each other only to meet up and became boyfriends three years prior their visit.

Jongin was shocked to see similarities between the kids and Sehun, “Are they your kids?” he asked only for Sehun to hold Jongdae’s hand and nod. “Oh, wait…  _ your _ kids both? How can it be?” 

“I guess we can trust them with the secret,” Sehun commented before Jongdae nodded and picked Jongin’s hand to put in his small bump. 

“Wait, what the fuck?” The kids chuckled at Jongin’s outburst, “you can be like this?” 

Jongdae nodded, “Yes, I am a bearer, or an omega, so I can have kids and Sehun have blessed me with five beautiful kids.” He looked at Sehun who pulled his hand to a kiss. They didn’t say “I love you” as much as at first but they loved each other enough powerfully to feel it. 

Chanyeol could see that and whistled, “when you first spoke of your teacher, Sehun, I realized you had a big crush for him but this… this is powerful, man, you deserve it.” 

“So you do, Chanyeol,” Sehun commented with a smile, “ for accepting me and loving me as a brother all these years, I wish your love for Jongin to never die but only to grow the way it grew for us.” 

“Love?” Jongin looked at Chanyeol, curiously, “you love me?”

“Since the second you spilled coffee on my shirt,” Jongdae frowned on Chanyeol’s comment, “it is okay; You had a crush on Sehun.” 

“Of course everyone would crush on Dad, he is handsome,” One of the girls commented, as she was done with her food. 

As the kids bickered about who was more handsome, Jongin gave Chanyeol a pouty look and curled by his side which made Chanyeol chuckle. Jongdae and Sehun only observed their kids with a proud smile. The family they had was just perfect and as Sehun looked toward Chanyeol, he hoped his friend would taste that happiness. 

Sehun and Jongdae took their kids to the attraction park when Mirae hissed angrily and the other two alphas joined her only to see a pack of alphas, hiding a small kid with them. “Mirae,” Sehun called in a warning tone, “we are in public.” 

“He started it!! he attacked Hae ri,” Mi Rae yelled it loud enough to pull the attention of the humans, “pervert!” The said Haeri was terrified as she held on her omega brother for comfort, and Sehun was fast to face the alphas.

“We are sorry, she is very protective of her sister,” Sehun said firmly, “please let us not make a scene while we are being watched.” the adults looked around and nodded while they pulled the kid as they walked away. “I guess it is better if we go somewhere else? There are a lot of places we can go to.” 

“Sure,” Jongdae offered with a stiff smile, “come on, kids.” They visited a museum, which was fun for the kids, before they took the train back home. Sehun marked his territory again and finally the kids could breathe. 

“I am never going to go back to the city,” Mi Rae commented, “The air is so dirty and the people are so rude! I don’t like it. I prefer to stay here and find myself a nice omega from a nearby pack to continue my life with.” 

“Definitely not a beta,” YongJae commented in displeasure, “That beta kid was so rude to Haeri.” 

“He was a beta?” Jongdae asked them in surprise “no wonder he tried to sniff your sisters, Beta ability to distinguish between omega and Alpha takes time to develop. I guess he was finally able to smell omegas and was trying to check if she was an omega.” 

Haeri pouted, “but father, he scared me. He could ask, I won’t tell him no if he asked politely.” 

“I would have punched him in the face either way,” Mi Rae commented which made her parents laugh aloud. 

Jongdae simply looked at Sehun and asked him, “Can we expect anything else from our kids?”Sehun chuckled as he shook his head, pulling Jongdae to the futon as the night time approached and the kids cleaned up to sleep, the boys in the living room and the girls in the small room that used to be theirs.

The pregnancy looked better than the previous one and Jongdae was hopeful but when he delivered the seven pups, Sehun watched in terror how much blood he lost and how weak he was afterward. “I am doing it, Jongdae,” he said as Jongdae was still bedridden, “we already got twelve kids, we don’t need more,” he implored, “please, Jongdae, I can’t do it without your consent.” 

“Isn’t it dangerous?” Jongdae asked him worriedly but he smiled as Sehun shook his head, “do it if it will make you at peace.” 

Sehun’s vasectomy turned to be unhealing even if he shifted into a wolf then back to human. He never felt that relieved. Once he made it home, his family were waiting for him with expectant eyes. “Dad!” the kids ran to hug him while Jongdae smiled at him, relief painted on his face. Sehun carefully held his hands as the kids surrounded him, asking questions after questions.

Sehun simply indulged them before asking for a report from the alphas. They had a family dinner, enjoying their reunion and the fact the pups are all sleeping before the kids shifted to cuddle around their siblings and Sehun covered them softly to give them more warmth while Jongdae cleaned.

Once they were alone, Sehun pulled Jongdae out and they walked in the field, looking at the crescent moon, “Winter is approaching,” Jongdae commented, “we will have to work harder on the field this year.” 

“We will manage,”Sehun reassured, facing jongdae as he held his hands, “as long as you are with me, we will always manage.” Jongdae smiled at that, happily, and Sehun asked him, “Don’t you regret being with me? or living this way?” 

Jongdae looked at him in surprise before chuckling, “you realize it had been sixteen years since we met, right?” Sehun nodded at Jongdae’s question so the man said proudly, “I never regretted a single day. I love the way my heart races in excitement whenever my kids do well in their studies or when you come and you like my new food. I love the fact you still flush embarrassedly when I scrub your back and the fact I never knew fear since we came here. The farm isn’t the city, it is quieter and isolated but we can do tons of things. Once we make time, you and I play! I never played as a wolf before but you indulge me and you make me happier as a wolf.”

“I love the fact you wake up with me just so you can give me a morning kiss,” Sehun said in the same tone, “I love how you casually let me wash your hair as you talk my head off.” 

“You love it when I talk,” Jongdae whined with a pout. 

Sehun chuckled and pulled him to a hug, “I love everything about you, Jongdae.” The omega melted in his arms, sighing in content, and Sehun added, “If I didn’t meet you, I think I would have died in three years at max.” Jongdae looked up, reminded of the old memories he had of Sehun. “I was so lonely and broken. You saved me.”

Jongdae teared up but fast slapped Sehun’s arm with a pout, complaining “are we going to be sappy now?” 

“You love it,” Sehun teased which made Jongdae laugh.

“I do,” Jongdae whispered as Sehun pulled him to a kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

At the age of sixty, Sehun was still strong and powerful in Jongdae’s eyes. His wrinkles and the gray color that slowly covered his hair barely changed anything on Sehun, as he remained dashing and handsome.

At the age of Sixty six, Jongdae was still the most amazing omega in the universe in Sehun’s eyes. Their kids took the lead in everything and the old wolves could only take care of their grandsons and granddaughters, or use their change to escape and kiss in the shade of a tree. 

“I envy you, dad,” Mi rae said to Sehun as they returned from a hunt with other alphas, “I wish my mate and I would be like you and father when I'm in my sixties too.” 

Sehun smiled at that as Jongdae wrapped his waist and rested his head on him, “You won’t,” He said with a joyful tone, “because you are not Jonfae neither you are Sehun, you are Mirae and he is Young Min, it won’t be like this but you will find the middle ground for you both.” 

“I hope so, father in law,” said the beta man who approached Mirae with a towel, “I prepared you the bath.” 

Sehun pulled Jongdae as they sat in a corner, surrounded by their kids and their loud chit chatting, and they melted into each other, saying nothing. They barely had to say anything to know what the other’s heart wanted. Jongdae picked a book he was reading and Sehun rested his head on his shoulder, “Read for me.” 

“As the man pushed the door open,...” Jongdae’s steady voice filled the room and slowly the young wolves settled down to listen as well. MiRae snapped them out of their state with a low growl, which finally gave Sehun and Jongdae some privacy in their own house. Jongdae finished the chapter before looking at Sehun who just observed him with a content smile. “Let’s go to our room upstairs.” 

The walk up to the second floor which their daughter made just for them was tiring so they plopped in their bed with a tired sigh, “I am getting too old for staircases,” Sehun commented.

“Liar,” Jongdae teased, “you still have enough stamina to wreck me every night even at your age. Your stamina is a legend, my dear alpha,” Jongdae chuckled as Sehun bite his ear playfully. 

“Hmm, I love you,” Sehun mumbled as he buried his face into his mate’s neck and Jongdae gasped.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you say it in a long time,” Jongdae joked, “when was the last time?” 

“Stop teasing me,” Sehun commented, “I think it was in our last pup’s mating. Can you believe all our pups have mates and created their own families? I can’t believe it.” 

“Time flew,” Jongdae hummed, “but we lived each day the best we could, so I don’t think it is a bad thing.” 

Sehun placed a few kisses on Jongdae’s neck and Jongdae was ready to give when they smelt the scent of one of their grandchildren, “Grandpa, Granddad, dinner is served. Do you want to eat with us?” the poor kid asked.

Sehun groaned into Jongdae’s neck, “fuck, I shold have locked the door to our level,” he commented, “They don’t know when we want privacy.” 

Jongdae laughed loudly and answered with a loud yes, before he pulled Sehun to the dining room. The table was already full of people, pups packed in a side with their food while the adults ate in a table and the kid ate in another. Jongdae and Sehun smiled, noticing none of them touched the food before they got in. 

“Let us eat,” Sehun said, serving himself and Jongdae before everyone served themselves. Jongdae kept a smirk and a bite on his lips the entire time which made Sehun turn crimson as he noticed his kids' expressions.

They went out to play with the pups who were still too energetic to sleep before they made their ways back to the bedroom. “God, they are way too energetic for me,” Jongdae commented as he plopped down in bed while Sehun laid above him, his head above his heart, “ugh, you are so heavy now.” 

“Just a few seconds,” Sehun mumbled tiredly. 

“No! I want cuddles!” Jongdae whined which made Sehun sigh and move to hug Jongdae properly. The omega kissed his alpha with a huge smile, “much much better!” 

“Sap,” Sehun commented tiredly.

“You love it,” Jongdae found his joke funny so he kept on chuckling even as Sehun caressed his skin and pulled him close enough to bite his neck and shoulder easily. Jongdae’s laughter died as moans erupted out of his mouth instead.

Jongdae woke up sore the next day but very smug as he walked down to help them for breakfast. The second he finished making Sehun’s favorite dish, arms encircled his waist and Sehun rested his head on his shoulder, “it smells good,” he commented before sniffing louder under Jongdae’s ear, “you smell good.” 

Jongdae chuckled, noticing the wolves who witnessed it, “you are embarrassing the kids,” he said teasingly before winking to his youngest daughter who gasped before looking away shyly. Sehun chuckled at that, making Jongdae feel his body shake through it. 

“I want to bath, you can join me,” Sehun offered, “I promise I won’t take too much time.” 

“You promised the same thing for the last twenty years,” Jongdae said amused as he turned to face the alpha, “help me set the table, feed the kids, and we will bath all day if you want.” 

Sehun did as he was asked and once they got in bath, Sehun washed Jongdae’s body first, helping him scrub and wash his hair properly. In fact, Jongdae couldn’t remember the last time he did anything else but playing with bubbles as Sehun dolled him up. Once it was Sehun’s turn, he scrubbed the man’s back before sitting between Sehun’s legs and observing Sehun wash his hair, as he helped Sehun wash the shampoo off and softly groomed his hint of beard. Once they were done, they sank in the bath further, cuddled in the warm bath and just the moment of intimacy they managed to steal in the morning.

Their eldest scolded them about that often, as their risk to catch a cold was greater, but they still enjoyed being just naked, cuddled and wrapped with warm water. “It made me feel like Sehun was part of the warmth, like he is surrounding me, like…,” Jongdae paused his explanation as he tried to form words, “bathing together feels more intimate than anything we do every day.” 

“You are pretty intimate, if I can say so,” one of the omegas commented, “it feels like you will merge into one body at one point.” Everybody laughed includingJongdae when arms surrounded him.

“if I could merge into one single body, I’ll do it,” Sehun commented as he rested his head on Jongdae’s shoulder. “He is everything I wish to be.” 

“You wish to be an omega?” one of the kids asked him, teasingly.

Sehun scoffed, before mumbling, “I want to be Kim Jongdae.” 

“And I want to be Oh Sehun,” Jongdae commented back, “now, stop being cheesy, and let us go out have a walk.” They led the way out, walking head, followed by the rest with Mi Rae, the head alpha, walking with her mate last? The old couple observed the woods which Mi Rae included in their territories as soon as the pack left the area. 

“They didn’t get the memo we wanted to be alone,” Sehun commented with a smirk and Jongdae chuckled as he slapped his arm, “Maybe we can start kissing and they will let us be.” 

“Stop being like this,” Jongdae said with a chuckle, “They love walking out with us. Plus, we knew we won’t have privacy as soon as our seven young pups were born.” 

Sehun shook his head, “as if we had privacy with the first pups,” he commented but still poked Jongdae’s cheek “stealing those moments of privacy were a thrill. To pull you close and kiss the life out of you before they could see us was fun too.” 

“Only you can find them fun,” Jongdae said laughing in pure amusement. Sehun only smiled sheepishly, “but I agree sometimes escaping this horde of kids was fun when we could do it.” 

“Now you can’t do that,” The kids behind them said in unison, “You are old pappy!” The kids laughed as they ran away when Sehun faced them and the adults just smiled, shaking their heads. 

Jongdae observed as Sehun tried to tackle the kids who screamed in pure joy before he was suddenly the one chased and ran off, laughing before Sehun could catch him, “got you!” Sehun said in mischief while Jongdae was trying to catch his breath, laughing still, “I won’t let you go anymore.” 

“Good thing then,” Jongdae whispered mischievously, “because I don’t plan to let you go either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending of the last two chapters looks alike XD I didn't notice. But I wanted it to be domestic and cute and fun. I hope I made it. Thank you for reading this and sorry for the mistakes, it is not beta read yet. I just finished it.


End file.
